This invention relates to group, or point to multi-point, communication systems, and more particularly, to coupon systems and methods of use of coupons within a group communications system.
Group or point-to-multipoint communication systems have been used to provide communications generally between a central location and multiple users of the system. For example, dispatch systems using Land Mobile Radios (LMRs) have been used in trucks, taxis, buses, and other vehicles in order to communicate scheduling information between a central dispatch center and one or more corresponding fleet vehicles. Communications may be directed at a specific vehicle in the fleet or to all vehicles simultaneously.
Another example of a point-to-multipoint communication system is a wireless push-to-talk system. Such a system allows a group of individuals, each having a wireless communication device, to communicate with other members of the group. Typically, a push-to-talk system relies on a single frequency, or dedicated channel, over which communications are received by the wireless communication devices. In most systems, only one member may transmit information to the other members at any given time. However, all members can listen to the dedicated broadcast channel to receive communications from the single member who is transmitting. Members desiring to transmit to other members of the system typically send an access request by depressing a push-to-talk button on their respective communication device that allows the user sole access to the dedicated channel.
Examples of uses of a push-to-talk system include workgroup communications, security communications, construction site communication, and localized military communications. The group of people requiring communications with each other is commonly known as a “net,” and each member of the net may be referred to as a “net member.”
Each net and net member represents a marketing opportunity for providers of goods and services. In typical group communications systems, however, this market opportunity is not accessible or definable. Further, in typical group communications systems, there is no mechanism for leveraging this market opportunity into a sale of a good or service. Additionally, typical providers of group communications services do not recognize the value of such market opportunities to providers of goods and services, thereby overlooking a potential revenue source.